Raimon GO to the Beach
by InazumaLoverTerra
Summary: Raimon defeat the SSC and save soccer but what happens next? Tenma misses his friend Fei but doesn't know that Endou has a surprise for him and Raimon. All characters belong to Level-5 except my OC Aiko and Yukie (When she comes into it) I hope you like it and review please. The shipping fun will begin in the next chapter.


"Ehh?! We're going to the future?!" Tenma shouted with his mouth wide open in surprise. He felt a bit of joy, knowing that he might see Fei again but mostly confusion as he tried to think things over. The rest of the team seemed confused too.

"Nande?" enquired Hayami, looking worried. "There's no need for us to go there since we already saved soccer. We might end up creating another paradox in time if we do that"

"So you don't want to see Fei and the others again?" Endou placed his hands on his hips. His head was tilted in confusion while Raimon exchanged worried looks.

"Of course we do but..." Aoi's voice trailed off.

"We just don't want to cause any more paradoxes" Akane added. She lowered her head sadly.

"It was fun to travel to different periods and meet famous legends but trying to fix the timeline was hard enough since it was all muddled up" Midori folded her arms; closed her eyes, acting like Tsurugi who coincidently was doing the same.

"Do you really think Endou Kantoku would suggest for us to go to the future if time paradoxes would occur?" The team all stared at their ex-captain but playmaker of the team. Tsurugi opened his eyes then gazed at his team mates.

"That's true" He spoke.

"Makes sense" Nishiki smirked.

"Then it's settled" The former playmaker from Raimon made his entrance beside the flamed striker. They were both smiling as the team saw who it was.

"Gouenji-san, Kidou-san" Aoi named; the two friends of Endou make their way to his side.

"So I guess we're going" Kidou beamed.

"Of course!" Tenma exclaimed "We get to visit Fei and the others again!" Soon, the whole team had smiles in their faces. "He's going to be so happy to see us"

"Yep" Aiko squealed cheerfully.

"Before we get too excited," Kirino interrupted "how are we going to get there? We don't have the Inazuma Caravan anymore" Everyone's smiles changed to frowns.

"There goes the good mood" mumbled Hamano.

"I... didn't think that far ahead" Endou gave a awkward smile as he scratched the back of head; Raimon dropped to the floor. They all had sweat drops on their heads.

"Typical Endou" Kidou face palmed himself while Gouenji just folded his arms in shame. The team got back up then had disappointed looks on their faces.

"I was really looking forward to seeing Fei too" Shinsuke murmured. Tenma nodded in agreement.

"How about I just call Natsumi and ask her to prepare a barbecue for us?" Endou had a big grin on his face while everyone gave him death glares.

"I think Natsumi's food has finally gone to his head" Gouenji said. The coach flapped his head to gesture that he was only joking about but everyone else took it seriously.

"The only time I eat her food is if I have a death wish" Kariya mentioned. He rubbed his stomach and looked down at it as it grumbled like a angry bear.

"Oi! Why does everyone look so depressed?" The expressions, which were glares, changed to big smiles as they recognized the voice. They all stared into the sky to see a caravan slowly landing in front if them, with a bear standing at the door.

"Wonderba!" Tenma gleamed "Why are you here?"

"Endou wanted me to take you all to the future to celebrate saving soccer"

"Ehh?!" Raimon was shocked to hear what he was saying.

"When we said our final goodbyes, Endou gave me a note saying that I should come here, right at this time, to pick you up and take you to the future" The bear explained. The kids turned to face Endou.

"Is time the same in the present and the future?" Taiyou wondered. Shinsuke shrugged his shoulders.

"But I thought you said you 'didn't think that far ahead'?" Nishiki smirked.

"I forgot that I gave it to Wonderba" He rubbed the back of his head again.

"Seriously?!" Midori yelled. They all sighed.

"Anyway, lets get going" Wonderba grinned "Fei is probably starting to get suspicious" The team nodded as they rushed onto the caravan.

Everyone was set just as the doors into the caravan closed. Tenma bounced excitedly in his seat.

"So what are we going to do there Endou Kantoku?" He asked.

"Well we're going to meet up with Fei and the others first then we're going to the beach" He smiled.

"The beach... dressed in our soccer kit?" Kariya said.

"Don't worry, everything has been provided for you by yours truly" Wonderba patted his chest with his hand. "Now time to Time Jump" The caravan rose into the air as it began to transform. "Four, three, two, one... time jump!" It disappeared into a wormhole while everyone looked excited, especially Tenma, Shinsuke and Aiko.

"I can't wait to get there" The brown haired boy gleamed.


End file.
